If I Can't Have You
by Mekare
Summary: When Vince first met Stuart.
1. Default Chapter

Title : If I Can't Have You 1/?  
  
Fandom : Queer As Folk Rating : PG-13 Spoilers : None, pre-QAF Characters: Stuart/Vince, plus other crappy little original characters belonging to me ;) Feedback : Yes please ( mekare@ntlworld.com. Disclaimer : Stuart and Vince are not mine *sigh*.no copyright enfringment intended.  
  
Beeeep! Beeep!  
  
Vince thumped his alarm clock angrily, squinting through sleepy blurred eyes at the figures. 8:00..shit! He jumped out of bed, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. He didn't feel like going to school, never really did these days. It wasn't like his classes, and his teachers were fine too, it was just, well..boring! His friends were all right as well, but lately all they cared about was who was doing what girl, what girl had given them or their friends head, and generally blah blah blahhh...Vince sighed, pulling on his school shirt and trousers, tying his tie round his neck.  
  
Splashing his faced with water, Vince continued downstairs for breakfast. "Hi Mum.what's for breakfast?" Hazel was by the work surface, pouring milk into a bowl and fixing him some cereal. "Here you go, love. Sorry, but I'm off now, see you later, all right? Have a good day!" "Bfffyeee!" Vince attempted incoherantly, munching on his cereal.  
  
It was quiet without things ready for school. On his way out, he looked in the mirror, combing his hair self conciously, then he shut and locked the door, heading briskly down the road.  
  
"Mum!! Get off me, I can fix my own fu-.damn collar! I'm fourteen years old for crying out loud!" Stuart snapped angrily at his mother. "Now Stuart, don't be like that.First day at a new school, you want to look your best!" She smooted over his shirt and then left him in peace, winking and remarking teasingly as she did so - "You never know, you might impress the girls." As Stuart heard her decend the stairs, he peered at his face in the mirror, scrutinising himself. "The boys, you mean." He muttered, and then grabbed his bag and got ready to leave. "Bye Mum!" he shouted over his shoulder as he left, shivering slightly in the cold morning air. "Take care, dear! Have a nice time." "Will do." Having shut the door, Stuart grinned to himself and set off to his first day at a new school.  
  
"And, if you take the square root of x², you get the size of the missing side of the triangle, okay?" Vince groaned inwardly, drawing idly on the front of his jotter. Maths was shit, and his annoying little bald, rotund teacher Mr. Thompson over explained everything. "Now, if you turn your textbooks to page 15, exercise fi-" Slouched students looked up with interest and sat up straight in their chairs as the door opened, eager for any form of distraction from the evils of pythagoras. In came the head of Year 10, Mr. Carville, and behind him was a boy, about 14 or 15. //Woah!// Vince sat up straight in his chair. The boy had a presence about him .he was gorgeous, although not in a conventional way, with a mop of curly black hair and sparkling eyes. He was slightly built and fairly small in height, but he radiated self-confidence and arrogance. He swaggered across the classroom, a well-rehearsed pout on his face, and joined Mr. Carville at Mr. Thompson's desk. Carville then proceeded to address the class:  
  
"This is Stuart Jones - it's his first day here, so try and help him out with topics, room locations etc. Thanks.Stuart, if you have any problems, just let me know." Stuart merely nodded and smiled, the picture of self- assurance. Mr. Thompson handed Stuart a text book and pointed at Vince. //Me?!?!// Vince panicked, then realised he had an empty seat next to him that day. Stuart walked towards him, never breaking eye contact, making Vince feel as though he could see right into Vince's brain. Vince lowered his gaze, intimidated.  
  
As Stuart sat down and got out his pens and pencils, Vince worked up the courage and whispered shyly - "Hiya.I'm Vince." "I'm Stuart." Stuart replied, flashing him a million watt smile. Vince swallowed hard, desperately searching for something to say. "Oh my god!" he blurted out clumsily, "You're Irish!"  
  
"Mm, yes." Stuart agreed, looking slightly puzzled. Before Vince could lodge his foot any more firmly in his mouth, Mr. Thompson gave them both a "Shut the fuck up!" look, so Vince did so until the end of the maths period, stealing sidelong glances at Stuart all the while.  
  
As they packed up their things, they discovered they both had social studies next. "Oh!" Vince exclaimed, trying not to sound too happy, "That means we have Sports and English together as well. You can sit with me in those too.if you want to, that is, I mean, uhh, whatever really, it's up to you, I-" "It's fine, Vince." Stuart answered, looking at him with a half smile. "Okay then!" Vince replied, coughing and looking in his bag for something non-existent. He liked the sound of Stuart saying his name.the Irish accent made it sound softer, nicer. //I like that.I wonder what he sounds like when..nooo, don't be silly Vince, stop it// He jumped back to reality, Stuart was talking again. Vince turned back round to face him. "So." Stuart slowly looked him up and down, eyes flickering back to his face.  
  
"What do you do for fun around here?" Vince blinked, lifting his school back over his shoulder. ""Uhh..well we, we.what sort of things do you like doing?" Stuart smirked. "Oh, this and that. The usual boy things." "What, football, girls, that sorta thing?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
He was smiling that smile again.that sexy, provocative look.those eyes teasing him.Vince supposed they were what were referred to as "come to bed" eyes. //Ohh my God, quick Vince, say something witty!// "Well.off we go then!" he said, heading for the door.l //Well, OFF WE GO THEN?!// his mind yet again intergected //What the fuck was that?!//  
  
After Social Ed., Stuart and Vince parted ways, leaving Vince in a whirl of arousal and confusion. His thoughts mostly consisted of how he never wanted to leave this boy's side ever again, no matter what it took.  
  
They met up again at break, Vince finding Stuart alone, leaning against the wall. Vince squinted at him. God.even that looked good. No matter what Stuart was doing, he always oozed sex.something Vince had never seen in a guy his age before.he liked it. He remembered his friends Ben and Damian were standing beside him, and hurridly remembered to introduce them to Stuart "Guys, this is Stuart. Stuart, Ben and Dmian. Stuart's new here." "Hi, nice to meet you." Ben ventured. "Same.." Stuart replied lazily, looking at Ben with that same intense expression he had used on Vince earlier. The four of them chatted for a bit about nothing in particular, Damian proudly announcing how he had "got off with this chick" at the weekend, and how she'd "given him a good wank" the next day. "Ooh, well done." Stuart interjected mockingly, no one but Vince picking up on the sarcasm. He grinned at Stuart and giggled quietly. "What about you Vince? Got a.girl? A crush on anybody?" Stuart enquired slyly. Vince blushed up to the roots of his hair, sure that Stuart must realise how attracted to him yhe was. "Umm, no!" he squeaked, "Not right now.l"  
  
"Vince never wants irls any way, no matter what babes they are," Damian joked, "Sometimes, it's almost like he's gay!" They all errupted into laughter, Stuart catching Vince's eye as Vince laughed just a little too hard.  
  
At the end of the day, Vince hadn't seen Stuart again, and was anxiously scanning the crowds of pupils for his new friend. Having no luck, he gave up, sighing, and began to walk home.  
  
He opened the unlocked door to his house with a a shout of "Hey Mum!! I'm home!"  
  
"Hi, all right love?" Hazel greeted him, dishcloth in hand, "How was your day?" Vince grinned from ear to ear, trying not to flush too much. "Well," he began enthusiastically, "There's this new boy at school.this Irish boy, Stuart." 


	2. If I Can't Have You - Part Two

Title : If I Can't Have You 2/?  
  
Fandom : Queer As Folk Rating : PG-13 Spoilers : None, pre-QAF Characters: Stuart/Vince, plus other crappy little original characters belonging to me ;) Feedback : Yes please ( mekare@ntlworld.com  
  
Disclaimer : Stuart and Vince are not mine *sigh*.no copyright infringement intended.  
  
"And, and, Stuart doesn't even say anything to the bloke, he just-" Vince took a brief pause to chew his food as little as was necessary and take a swig from his glass, ".he just gives him this look, right and then the guy doesn't say anything, he only looks at his shoes and apologises! I was just standing there, like, oh my god! And there was this other guy who started taking the piss because he th-" "Alright love, slow down." Hazel rolled her eyes and interrupted, smiling. "Sorry," Vince replied apologetically, taking another drink, "It's just that, well, I've never had anybody around school who ever really wanted to be my friend.I mean, see Ben and all that, they're all right, but Stuart.he really listens, you know?" "I'm glad you're happy and everything, but how's everything else at school besides Stuart?" "Oh, everything's fine." "How's that stuff you've been struggling with in maths?"  
  
"All sorted!" Vince smiled proudly, "'Cause Stuart has done that topic before, in his old school, so he showed me what to do. I've helped him out with the English assignment in exchange though. He hasn't got the first clue about how to right a paragraph plan, so he just didn't bother.then he got stuck at what to write and came whining about it. Once we got it sorted, he was fine." "So when do I get to meet him, hmm? You want to invite him over for Thursday?" "Yeah!! Yeah, that'd be great.I'll ask him tomorrow." "All right.do me a favor and take our dishes in, will you?"  
  
The next day, Stuart and Vince were having soup in the cafeteria, and Stuart was telling Vince about his old school. "Jerks...all of them. Complete and utter morons. Well, I suppose there were a few decent ones, but even they got dull after a bit. I've been here a week now.I like it - Friendlier people. Just.nicer in general." He stared at Vince for a few seconds until he began to feel uncomfortable. "SO!" he started "Um, what are you doing tomorrow?" "Nothing so far, why? You got something planned?"  
  
"No, not really." Vince fidgeted, swirling his spoon around his soup. "I was sorta wondering if maybe you wanted to come over for tea tomorrow? Chat a bit, do some homework?" Stuart paused before he responded, leaving Vince dangling, waiting for his reply. "Yeah, I don't see why not. I'll check at home, phone you and let you know for sure." "Fantastic!" Vince answered enthusiastically, beaming. "My mum has been dying to meet the new bloke I've been hanging about with. She's all right, straight forward, good sense of humor. I have a good laugh with her at home. What are your parents like?" ".Normal, I guess. They're nothing extraordinary really. Mum likes it when I do well in school.Dad isn't always home these days, out at work. I've got this sister, Marie, she can be a right twat. Has an annoying habbit of going into my room when I'm not home - if I'm not careful, she goes through my things. Pain in the ass." "I've not got brothers or sisters.can't imagine what it would be like, really." Vince said thoughtfully. "Do you not get lonely?"' "No, not really.plenty of stuff to do at home, and Mum is like a sister to me at times anyway. She's a good laugh, I'm sure you'll like her." They stood up, pushing their chairs in, and headed to put away their bowls and cutlery.  
  
"Vince!! Over here!!" a voice shouted across the hall.  
  
Vince turned to see Chris Graham, a tall, good looking guy with wavy blonde hair and glasses. He came running over, waving. "Hiya! God, I've not seen you for ages, I've had the flu for about a week and a half. Horrible thing, had me flat out on my back for days.how have you been?"  
  
"I'm fi-" "Sorry," Stuart interrupted, brushing past him and smiling at Chris. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Stuart Jones, new here. I've only been here for a week. So, you've had the flu? That'd explain why I've not.seen you around before." "It's a pleasure to meet you." "I'm sure it is." Vince stood awkwardly to one side, as the two held eye contact for a moment. Then the bell rang, much to his relief. "I've gotta go now.I've got Geography. Catch you later." "Okay - see ya, Vince!"  
  
"See ya!" Vince waved him off. He whirled back round to see Stuart looking at him expectantly. "Are you coming? Your French class is next door to my Geography room." "Yeah.Vince replied numbly. He was angry. He wasn't really sure why, whether it was because Stuart had paid attention to someone else, or if it was because he was mad at himself for caring so much about some bloke he'd only known for a week. Vince supposed that Stuart hadn't really been flirting with Chris. Or maybe he was.he wasn't sure about that either. He just told himself to stop being such a bloody idiot, and just deal with whatever happened when it happened and not before. After all, he thought, there was no point In getting all worked up about it anyway. A guy like Stuart would never be interested in going out with a boring sod like him.  
  
Later that day, Vince found himself anxiously looking at the phone now and again, trying to forget about Stuart and concentrate on his French verbs homework. He sat at the dining room table for about half an hour, tapping his pen absent mindedly on his textbook and willing the phone to ring. Just when he thought he had finally got the hang of what he was supposed to do in the assignment, the phone rang, and he nearly jumped out of his skull. "I'LL GET IT!!!" he shouted frantically to Hazel, although she was sitting just a few meters away. He made a mad dash for the phone and grabbed it, breathlessly saying "Hello?" as he pressed the receiver to his ear. "Hi, umm, is that Vince?" "Yeah Stuart, it's me."  
  
"Oh.you sound different on the phone, that's all. How have you been.?"  
  
"Fine. Just sitting about really, homework and that, you know." "Right."  
  
"So.uh, do you know if you can come round tomorrow or not yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah, right, my dad said it's fine. He'll come and pick me up whenever you want rid of me."  
  
Vince laughed.  
  
"I don't mind really, you can go home whenever your parents want you back." "Okay. Well, I've got some stuff to do tomorrow night, so I'll leave about 9.30 if that's all right." "Yep, fine." "Well, see you tomorrow then!" "Will do. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Vince put down the phone and found Hazel looking at him instead of reading the newspaper she was holding. "Was that Stuart?"  
  
"Yeah, he says he can come round after school tomorrow." "Pleased? You sure look it." "'Course I am. He's brilliant, you'll love him."  
  
"We'll see!" Hazel grinned at him and went back to reading her paper.  
  
After school the next day, Stuart and Vince walked home to Vince's house. "So, what do you want to do when we get home?" Stuart shrugged in a non committal fashion. "Don't mind, really."  
  
"After dinner, school stuff and all that, we could go a walk down to the park round the back of my house. Sit for a bit, talk."  
  
"Sounds good," Stuart stopped to throw a sweet wrapper in the bin, then turned back to look at Vince. "I want to get to know you better, Vince." He said in a way that made Vince's skin goose bump. He attempted no reply, and carried on walking down the road. When they got to Vince's house, he opened the door for Stuart nervously, anxious to see what Hazel would make of his new friend. "Mum, we're here!" he shouted through to the kitchen, expecting Hazel to be in there. "Hold on a minute!!" she bawled back from somewhere upstairs , "I'm just finishing some ironing!" "Just leave your coat there, and you can take your shoes off if you want," Vince instructed, bustling about Stuart nervously. Unperturbed, Stuart dumped his coat and shoes, and proceeded to follow Vince up the stairs to his room. Before they could go inside, Hazel appeared from her own room, carrying a basket full of clothes. "Well." She looked Stuart up and down. "This is Stuart Jones. Heard a lot about you." "I'm sure you have." He replied coolly, holding her gaze with his usual smirking expression. "You must be Vince's mother. I've heard a lot about you too." "Oh?" Hazel turned accusingly to Vince, grinning. "Nothing bad!" Vince interjected quickly, "Just that you're a laugh and a good mum, all that sort of stuff." "Anyway", she turned to leave, "I'd best let you boys get on with it. Dinner will be in about an hour and a half if that's all right with you two?" They both nodded, and, with a smile and a quick nod and a smile(unseen by Stuart) to Vince, Hazel disappeared off downstairs.  
  
Vince and Stuart opened the door to Vince's room. Vince went to his wardrobe and got out a pair of trousers and a t-shirt, while Stuart rummaged through his bag for his change of clothes. As he pulled them out, Vince was about to ask awkwardly for Stuart to leave while he changed, but, but before he had a chance to, Stuart had already whipped his shirt and tie off, and was unzipping his trousers. As Stuart stood in front of him wearing nothing but his underwear, all Vince could do was stand and gawk. In PE, Vince had always been very careful not to stare when Stuart was changing, afraid someone would notice. However, now, he couldn't help but look, blushing madly at the same time. Stuart was so slim and fit looking, he felt like eating him alive. "Oh, sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Stuart enquired smoothly, acting innocent. "No, it's fine. Sorry. I'll look away. I didn't mean to.I'm going to the bathroom." "Okay, see you in a minute."  
  
Stuart kept a serious face on as Vince hurriedly departed with his change of clothes, but as soon as he was alone, he burst into quiet laughter. It was so much fun, the effect he was having on Vince. He was so obviously smitten with him, did he really think he didn't realise? Poor boy.Stuart knew he was being mean, but he genuinely liked Vince.plus, he thought it might be fun to shag someone so completely infatuated with him a Vince was. Then again, he had enjoyed their friendship over the past week, perhaps it would be a useful asset to keep him around as a friend, at least for a little while. Stuart had never had such a good time with a friend as he did with Vince, and, for the first time, he felt a pang of guilt for teasing him like that.  
  
Meanwhile, Vince hurried into the bathroom and shut the door, slumping down next to the radiator and crossing his legs. He was so embarrassed.what Stuart must think of him now! After a few minutes, the humiliation faded a bit, and he got up and pulled himself together, going back into his room. Stuart had changed, and was seated on his bed, just looking around the room. Vince sat down next to him, firmly deciding to try and assert his personality more from now on. "How about going to the park just now? It's probably better before dinner anyway." Stuart agreed, and they grabbed their jackets and left, chatting aimlessly as they followed the path down to the area at the back of Vince's house.  
  
They sat on a bench together, wrapping their jackets around them in the cold air. "Cold weather today, isn't it?" Stuart said, "It's freezing in the morning's as well, when I'm walking to school. Wish I could get a lift down instead.that'd be much easier. Vince, I'm gay."  
  
"Hmm?! Come again?" Vince squinted at him. "I'm gay."  
  
"Ahh, right. That. Oh. Okay. Yes." Vince stammered, unprepared for that. "What, you shocked or something?"  
  
"No, it's not that really. I just didn't expect you to say that.I.umm, me, I.me too." He said simply. "I know." Stuart replied, laughing a bit.  
  
"What, can you just like, tell or something?" "Well, it's a few things really. Like, for example, the way you were looking at me upstairs. If you were straight, you wouldn't have." "Oh.right. It's not.I don't.you." "It's okay," Stuart said with uncharacteristic kindness, deciding to try and make Vince more comfortable and at ease, "I didn't mind."  
  
Vince sat in silence for a few moments, then said - "You're the first person I've told. I know I've just met you and everything, and this sounds stupid, but I really feel like I can talk to you. Tell you stuff."  
  
"It's the same with me," Stuart agreed "I don't trust a lot of people. But I trust you." Smiling, and taking the initiative, Vince swiveled round to face Stuart and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for listening." "Ahh, that's ok." Stuart smiled. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me."  
  
Vince sighed contentedly, snuggling into Stuart's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so glad I met you."  
  
Showing up at Vince's a while later, they were greeted by Hazel, who informed them that dinner was ready. Later on, they went back up to Vince's room, and talked into their throats hurt. Vince told Stuart about the first time he had realised he was attracted to men. Stuart told Vince about the first time he had sex. "At TWELVE?!" Vince exclaimed, "When I was twelve I was just starting to get to know my own personality, never mind shagging a PE teacher!" Stuart laughed with him, asking Vince about his first time. "I've.not done it before."  
  
"Oh! Right." Stuart seemed surprised. "Well, it's easy enough, just grab a gay bloke and run off with him." He joked.  
  
"It's not that easy for me.I'm quite shy most of the time."  
  
"We'll find you a guy in no time!" Stuart smirked. "How about that Chris, friend of yours? He was definitely eyeing me up. I bet he's up for it with you as well." "Nahh." Vince protested, "He wouldn't be interested."  
  
"Well, in any case," Stuart got up and stretched, "I'd best be off now."  
  
Vince walked him to the door. "See you tomorrow!" Stuart shouted as he walked out the gate. "Take care!" Vince called back "Bye!" He shut the door, and went back inside the house, into the dining room. Hazel was there, sitting writing a letter.  
  
"Well? Vince, did you have a nice time?"  
  
".It was fine." "What did the two of you get up to?" she asked, sure she was going to be here for the duration listening to the answer to that question. Instead, Vince just answered - "Nothing much. The usual." "Anyway," she said, smiling at her son. "I definitely like him. Gorgeous, isn't he? I bet all the girls at school are all over him."  
  
"I wouldn't know..." Vince replied off handedly, and trailed out of the room and upstairs to study. Blinking and shrugging in confusion, Hazel sighed. She supposed it was just the usual teenage mood swings, but by the look on Vince's face.something else was bothering him. He had a look of someone terrified, confused, and relieved all at once. Shrugging it off, Hazel continued to write her letter. If Vince wanted to confide in her, he would. If not.well, then it was none of her business. 


	3. If I Can't Have You - Part Three

Title : If I Can't Have You 3/? Fandom : Queer As Folk Rating : R Spoilers : None, pre-QAF Characters: Stuart/Vince, plus other crappy little original characters belonging to me ;) Feedback : Yes please ( mekare@ntlworld.com Disclaimer : Stuart and Vince are not mine *sigh*.no copyright infringement intended.  
  
"So when are you going? And how long for?" Stuart asked, leaning on his elbow and fixing Vince with a curious gaze." "I leave on Saturday.for ten days. Should be fun!" Vince nodded.  
  
"Penzance, though." Stuart snorted, "How fun can it be?" "Well, there's lots to do. Mum says so anyway." "Have a good time then."  
  
"Will do! I'll send you a postcard," Vince hastily added, ever eager to make sure Stuart knew he was important. "You do that.anyway, want to come over on Friday night? If you're not too busy packing."  
  
"Nahh, it'll be fine."  
  
  
  
Two days later, Vince and Stuart were seated together on Stuart's room floor, resting against Stuart's bed. "Maybe you'll cop off in Penzance." Stuart said thoughtfully. "Yeah, right. Nobody around here wants me, why would anyone in Penzance feel any different?" Vince snorted in response. "You don't ask, Vince, you don't try. That's the problem. I bet, if you actually tried to get a shag, you wouldn't have a problem."  
  
Vince just shook his head, looking away. "I don't have the guts anyway! I'm too afraid to get turned on."  
  
"So?" Stuart objected, "He turns you down, you shrug, turn around, and go straight onto the next bloke!" Vince laughed, hitting Stuart lightly on the head. "That attitude might work for you, but - trust me --, I'd never be able to pull it off." "Well, you don't know until you try.Oh, by the way, did I tell you about the guy I had on Tuesday? I was down at my Mum's friends, and I met this boy that lived a few houses down. Fantastic shag, even though it was out in the cold and his garden shed was a bit uncomfortable." Vince rolled his eyes, amused and impressed at the same time. "How do you do it?" "I dunno." Stuart shrugged his shoulders, biting on his bottom lip. "It's just a gift, I guess."  
  
Next morning, Vince was dragged out of bed by Hazel at some ungodly hour, and helped her pack all their luggage into a taxi. Once they were on the bus and on their way, Vince relaxed a bit, getting out a magazine. "You going to miss Stuart then?" Hazel asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, 'course. Well, I suppose. He's a friend. You always miss your friends when you go on holiday." "Well, I hope your old mother will be company enough, at least for a little while!" she winked at him, pulling out a magazine of her own. "What's Stuart been up to recently?" she interjected casually, "You don't say all that much about him."  
  
"Nothing!" Vince responded hastily. "Just the usual. School. Homework. Nothing interesting." He laughed nervously. "All right then." Hazel gave up, puzzled but leaving the subject for now.  
  
When they arrived in Penzance, several hours later, they unpacked their things in the guest house, and went for a walk down to the coast. "Phew!!" Vince exclaimed, fanning his face with a tourist leaflet he was carrying "It's hot enough, isn't it?" "Yeah." Hazel agreed, "You might want to think about wearing less clothing next time you come out." Vince nodded in agreement, and looked out to sea, taking in the great view they had from the sand. "I like it here.it's nice. Busy enough to be interesting, but not so crowded that it's stifling."  
  
There was a long pause. Then - "Can I phone Stuart later?"  
  
Exasperated, Hazel rolled her eyes, hands on hips, and sighed.  
  
"YES, if you want, I suppose you can. I'll pay for it just this once, but next time it's coming out of your pocket money, all right?" Vince nodded happily. "That's fine! I don't mind."  
  
Later on, in the evening when things had cooled down a bit, and the sky had turned a darker shade, Hazel and Vince strolled down to the water front again. They popped into a shop, buying some biscuits and a paper, Vince tapping his foot impatiently all the while, eager to get to the pay phone and phone Stuart. Finally, he came to the phone box, and put in his money, hastily dialing Stuart's number with the practice of someone who has dialed the same number many times. "Hello?"  
  
"Hiya! Mrs. Jones, this is Vince. Is Stuart about?"  
  
"Oh, hello Vince!" Margaret greeted him pleasantly, "How's the holiday going?"  
  
"Nice so far. Good weather, nice place as well." "All right.wait a minute, I'll just go up and get him for you." Vince heard a muted shout - "STUART!! Phone - Vince!", and then the sound of Stuart coming down the stairs. "Helloooo there!" he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Stuart! How's things?"  
  
"Good.boring! How's Penzance then? Exciting?" he asked sarcastically. "It's okay.a bit dull though!" "Found a nice sexy young man to seduce yet?" Stuart teased. "Nooo," Vince said firmly, "I've not, and I don't plan to either!" "Well, you can sit about on your arse as much as you want, but don't expect me to!" "Of course not."  
  
"Lucky bugger, actually going somewhere on your summer holidays. Mind you, there's this year 11 that lives down the road I like the look of."  
  
"Cradle snatcher!" Vince proclaimed, jokingly.  
  
"Oh, hahah." "You think he'll go for you then?" Vince reconsidered, "No, wait, stupid question. Of course he will. They always do." he added regretfully. "We'll see."  
  
Vince looked at the phone. "Shit.Stuart, my money is running out.call you later! Take care!" "Okay, you too! Remember to have a good time. Talk to you soon! Bye.."  
  
"Bye.." Stuart hung up. "I love you." Vince whispered wistfully into the receiver. He paused for a moment, thinking, looking thoughtfully out at the view. He spotted Hazel a few feet away, and hurriedly left the phone box.  
  
"Have a nice talk?"  
  
"It was okay. "That all?" "Yeah, what do you expect?!" Vince snapped. "Sorry I asked then.." Hazel answered crossly, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, Mum." Vince hung his head. "It's all right.love, are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's nothing!" Vince smiled, trying to look brighter. "As long as your sure. If you ever want to talk, you know I'll always be here for you."  
  
She hugged him, stroking his hair. "I love you. I know you're getting older and everything, but you can still tell me anything you want. I'm here whenever you need me."  
  
"Thanks Mum." Vince smiled, sincerely this time, his eyes welling up slightly. Arm in arm, they walked back along to the guest house, both lost in though. Vince, contemplating what he was going to do about this whole unrequited love thing with Stuart, Hazel racking her brains to think of anything that could possibly be wrong with her son.  
  
Next boring, Vince woke up and went to have breakfast with Hazel. She was making idle chat with a woman sitting at another table. Vince wasn't paying attention. Hazel nudged Vince in the side, "Vince, did you hear that? Apparently, they're filming The Two Ronnies here, today! You want to go down and have a look?"  
  
"Sure, sounds good!" Vince smiled. After breakfast, Vince went to their room and changed into a loose t-shirt and a pair of tight little shorts. He'd grown out of them, but they were really the only decent shorts he owned that would keep him fairly cool. Then, the two of them wandered down in the direction of the small crowd that had formed. Hazel was peering over peoples heads, trying desperately to see what was going on. Vince didn't find it all that exciting, but it was better than "a poke in the eye with a sharp stick". There were a few people from the technical team walking past, and Vince was looking about absent mindedly. He told Hazel he was going to get an ice cream, and went towards the shop next to the pub to buy one. An electrician carrying assorted equipment walked past, obviously looking Vince up and down. He was a fairly attractive looking guy, blonde wavy hair, a nice suntanned look. Vince blushed, feeling like a complete gimp. "I can see your thing," he remarked, staring at Vince's groin.  
  
"Huh?!" Vince blinked, instinctively going to cover himself. The man laughed. "I said, I can see your thing."  
  
"Oh, right, urr.okay then." Vince stammered. The guy walked towards him, Vince backing away slowly, as it happened, down the side of the pub. Coming closer, the guy had Vince pinned against the fence. "I'm Chris." He introduced himself, very grabbing Vince's head and snogging him none to gently. "Mmmph!!" Vince protested at first, then shut up. //You idiot, what are you doing?! A gorgeous bloke you've never met has you up against the wall and his tongue down your throat.and you're protesting this why?// Chris ground his hips into Vince's, rubbing against Vince's growing erection Vince gasped into his mouth as Chris grabbed Vince's cock through his shorts and squeezed, hard. Vince kissed him hotly, previously unaware that he would be able to respond like this. Running his hands over Vince's chest and down his stomach, Chris slid his hand down Vince's shorts and took his cock in his hand. He stroked along the shaft lightly, then started slowly wanking him off. As Vince bucked into his hand, Chris' movements became faster and faster until, with a barely stifled cry, Vince exploded into his hand. Taking a tissue out of his jeans pocket, Chris wiped his hand as Vince just leaned against the wall, panting. "Thanks," he managed to gasp. "You're welcome.." Chris grinned at him. "You looked cute. See you around." With that, Chris turned on his heel and walked away. Vince slowly sunk down to the ground, still breathing hard. As he recovered, he realised there was something he urgently needed to do, right away. Legging it towards the phone box he had used the previous night, he searched in his pocket for the money Hazel had given him for ice cream. Vince dashed into the phone box, shoving the money into the slot, and dialed. "Hello?"  
  
"Stuart - it's Vince!!"  
  
"Hiya.you all right? You sound like you've just done a marathon run!" "*I*," Vince began proudly, "Just copped off!"  
  
"Noooo!!!" Stuart laughed, gripping the phone closer to his ear. "Tell me, tell me all about it!" "A guy twice my age just wanked me off behind a pub.yes, that's right, in broad day light!!" "Great!!" Stuart grinned, pleased for him. "I told you you could do it! So how was it?" "Fan-TASTIC!" Vince replied happily. "Wow, this is great! Congratulations are in order, I think! Listen, I'll get all the details when you come home, save it for then, okay?" "Sure..that'll be fun! Better go, else Mum will think I've been kidnapped or something." Stuart laughed "I'll look forward to it. Right, away you go then! See ya!" Hanging up, Vince walked out the phone box, grinning like a mad thing. He swaggered back to Hazel, temporarily endowed with self confidence. Perhaps he wasn't so useless after all. 


	4. Vince's 15th Birthday (If I Can't Have Y...

Title : "Vince's 15th Birthday" ("If I Can't Have You" #4) Fandom : Queer as Folk Pairing : Stuart/Vince Rating : PG-13 Spoilers : None, pre-QAF Feedback : Yes please - mekare@ntlworld.com Archive : Please do - but it'd be nice if you let me know first. Disclaimer : None of the characters from Queer as Folk belong to me. They're RTD's.  
  
"Stuart?"  
  
A soft snore was his only reply.  
  
"Stuart? Are you asleep?" Vince prodded him in the side.  
  
"Wha??" Stuart snorted, wakening up.  
  
"You were asleep!" Vince said accusingly.  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Oh sure, that's why you were snoring." Vince giggled.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm tired. I want to sleep." Stuart pouted.  
  
"You're only tired because you spent half of the day chasing that Josh Powell, and the other half shagging his brains out."  
  
"You'd be tired after that too!" Stuart replied defensively.  
  
"Just try to stay away for a little bit, okay? It's my birthday in 20 minutes."  
  
"Yeah, all right."  
  
Stuart yawned sleepily, snuggling luxuriously into the covers of his sleeping bag.  
  
"It was good of Hazel to let me stay over," He remarked, "It's a lot better over him, Mum and Dad are all up in arms about Marie's new boyfriend."  
  
"Why?" enquired Vince.  
  
"Dunno," Stuart shrugged, "Don't care either."  
  
By the light of a the small lamp Vince had sat in between them, he could see that Stuart lay staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Vince relaxed, and allowed himself to gaze appreciatively at his best friend for a few moments, certain that he wouldn't notice. Every time he invited Stuart to stay over, he always got his sleeping bag out too, just so he could sleep on the floor next to Stuart. Sometimes, he barely slept - he just lay facing Stuart, drinking in his beautiful features. Stuart looked so innocent when he was sleeping, as though his mind was filled only with pure and peaceful thoughts...Vince knew better. Somehow, when Stuart was staying over, Vince slept better. His first thought in the morning was almost always about Stuart - calling him, going over to his, inviting him round - so it felt perfect to Vince to wake up with Stuart already next to him.  
  
He and Stuart had a party planned for Vince's fast-approaching birthday, and Vince was looking forward to it with mixed feelings. He knew he'd enjoy himself, with all his friends around actually paying attention to him for once, but he was almost certain that Stuart would find some nice bloke...or blokes, knowing him, and disappear with them for the rest of the evening. Or, a more favorable but highly unlikely option, Stuart would actually consider Vince's feelings, and realise he should devote all of his attention to him for a night - after all, it was his birthday.  
  
"That Josh really was good though," Stuart said suddenly, grinning wolfishly at Vince.  
  
Vince propped himself up on his elbow, getting comfortable.  
  
"Tell me about it, then - what was he like?"  
  
"Nahh, you don't want to know." Stuart bit his lip, grinning. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know.  
  
"Didn't you see him? He's the one that lives three doors down from your friend Damian."  
  
"I think I know the one you mean..." Vince mused, "What does he look like?"  
  
"Yummy." Stuart responded, snickering, "He's got a really nice-"  
  
Vice covered his ears, shaking his head in mock despair.  
  
"Too much information!" he giggled.  
  
"I wasn't going to say cock!" Stuart feigned a shocked expression, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Oh yeah, right, where were you going to say then?" Vince replied sarcastically.  
  
"....hair style." Stuart attempted pathetically.  
  
"Yeah, we all believe you."  
  
"But, now that you mention it, he did have a nice cock, actually."  
  
"Nicer than Mr. Daniels?" Vince asked, in a pseudo-manly tone of voice.  
  
"Mm, tough call." Stuart looked as though he might start drooling. Vince laughed.  
  
"So anyway, this Josh, how did you convince him to shag you? What did you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing." Stuart replied, smiling innocently.  
  
"So, what, he just...threw himself at you?"  
  
"Of course! Don't they all...?"  
  
"Ahah, right, fuck off. No, really, how did you get him?"  
  
"Well, I knew he was going to that football training thing of his, so I left the house at the right time so I could catch him walking up to the school...I just sort of bumped into him accidentally on purpose, and we got talking."  
  
"And....?"  
  
"And I dropped my trousers and he was mine forever."  
  
"Stuarrrt..." Vince whined, batting his arm, "Tell it properly." "Oh okay, okay. I'd seen him eyeing up that new biology teacher, Mr. Phillips, last week, so I guessed he'd probably be up for it if I made a move. I just flirted with him for a bit, asked him to bunk off football training and come home with me, and he did. And then we shagged. The end."  
  
"What...in your house? In your room? With your Mum making dinner in the kitchen downstairs?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Because...she could have...if she had come in, you would have been dead." Vince's mouth hung open in awe.  
  
"Well, she didn't." Stuart shrugged, apparently not bothered, "He was really fantastic though...you know how some guys are really responsive?"  
  
"Erm, no, not really. I've only had the one bloke, remember? "  
  
Stuart frowned.  
  
"Yeah, and he was a bit sad. From your description, he must have been at least 30. Isn't a bit revolting to shag a 14, 15 year old at that age?" Vince didn't reply, only shrugged.  
  
"Well, anyway, so there's only been him?"  
  
Vince nodded.  
  
"Jesus Vince, we really have to get you more men on a regular basis."  
  
"I would really appreciate that." Vince laughed. "I can't pull blokes. I get all shy and confused, and start babbling like an idiot."  
  
"What, like you did when you met me?"  
  
Silence. Then the sound of Vince swallowing with difficultly..  
  
"No..." he said, weakly. "I'm only really like that with blokes I fancy. With you, I was just nervous because you were so self-assured."  
  
"So you don't fancy me, then?" Stuart stared intently into Vince's eyes. "No." Vince scoffed, rather pathetically.  
  
"What's the matter with me?" Stuart gave him a coy, seductive look, his pretty eyes sparkling in the lamp light.  
  
"You're not my type."  
  
"Not your type? I'm lovely!" Stuart grinned vainly.  
  
"Yeah, you are, but I don't fancy you. I'm not saying you're not attractive - you are, you've got a lovely face, and a great body. And really expressive, deep eyes....yeah, and you have wonderful hair and these full, gorgeous lips, and..." Vince cut him self off, realising he had been rambling.  
  
"Okay, I'll drop it, don't worry about it. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"You didn't!!" Vince replied quickly, in an over defensive voice.  
  
Stuart swiftly changed the subject, feeling a bit guilty for teasing his obviously smitten friend.  
  
"So, what do you think Hazel's got you for your birthday?"  
  
"Not sure..." Vince considered, "I like surprises. What have you got me?"  
  
"I thought you liked surprises!" Stuart teased.  
  
"Yeah, but not from you."  
  
"I can't tell you. You'll see tomorrow."  
  
Vince swiveled round to look at the clock.  
  
"It is tomorrow." He pointed out.  
  
It was 12.03.  
  
"Oh, so it is." Stuart smiled, surprised, "Happy birthday, Vince."  
  
He got out of his sleeping bag and sat on top of it until Vince got out of his own. Then, he pulled Vince into a warm hug.  
  
Vince held on to Stuart's slim form tightly, shutting his eyes and burying his head in his shoulder.  
  
Pulling back, Stuart ruffled Vince's hair affectionately.  
  
"15!" he grinned, "God, you're so old!"  
  
"Oi, watch it." Vince smiled back good naturedly.  
  
"What do you reckon we'll be like when we're 20...?" Stuart mused.  
  
"It'll be just the same." Vince predicted, looking off into the distance. "You'll still be sex on legs, and we'll still be best friends, telling each other everything. Yeah, it'll be just like it is now, except hopefully I'll be able to cop off more easily." He grinned at Stuart.  
  
"We should get a flat, and live together." Stuart said thoughtfully. "It'd be brilliant..."  
  
"Maybe one day..." Vince trailed off, wistfully.  
  
"Well, anyway, we better get some sleep. You've got a big party tonight." Stuart patted his knee, crawling back over into his own sleeping bag.  
  
Vince retreated into his own as well, but stayed near the edge so that he could feel the warmth and shape of Stuart's body under the covers with his legs. Sighing, he shut his eyes.  
  
"'Night, Vince." Stuart murmured sleepily. "Sleep well."  
  
"'Night! Sweet dreams." Vince replied, snuggling deeper under his covers.  
  
Vince lay a wake for a long time, it seemed, looking up at the ceiling and listening to the even, soothing sound of Stuart's breathing as he fell into sleep.  
  
Eventually, Vince turned so that he and Stuart were facing each other, and reached out a hand to touch Stuart's soft curly hair.  
  
"Sleep well...I love you." He whispered, and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
Vince curled up, relaxing, and slowly slipped into dreams undoubtedly filled with Stuart Alan Jones. 


End file.
